Let's Be Stars Together
by T3h Toby-Chan
Summary: Ryoko is getting nightmares about her past, and can't open up to anyone about her troubled soul... or can she? OneShot


A/N: Konnichi wa, everyone! You are quite lucky, (Or unlucky, however you may think of it), because this is the first Tenchi Muyo ficcy I'm putting on ff.n! It's just a cute little one-shot that I actually wrote quite a long time ago. I have... about a gazillion Tenchi Muyo fics in my little folder all which I have been working on for quite some time. I only publish about a fourth of the fics I write, you see, because they suck. Now I am just babbling on, aren't I? I guess I'll shut up now, and move on with the story.  
  
*  
  
* Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. Plain and simple. If you want to sue me, I have no money. I spent it all on these DVD's and some ramen. And you can have the ramen if you want. Really, I'll share it with you if you share with me. ^_^  
  
*  
  
* Lets Be Stars Together *  
  
* By Toby-Chan *  
  
*  
  
The air stood still on the silent night at the Masaki shrine. A stillness that seemed to hold the sounds of night at a pause. No little creaks from the floors were heard. No night creatures. Only if one strained themself, they would finally be able to assemble the sounds of rhythmic breathing.  
All of the family members and friends were nestled to their peaceful sleep. All was serene, in the place of sleep, where nothing exists... until dreams come.  
In the silvery arc of moonlight from the window, a figure was entangled beneath her bedsheets, slumbering deeply, as she was best known for doing. Her face, so often tough and vengeful, was set in a docile rest beneath her messy cyan hair.  
Around the corners in the hallways washed pale blue, the air remained still. No sounds. Until the slightest disturbance rippled the placidity of the night like a leaf on unmoving water.  
A small noise, a moan of pain, came from the peacefully sleeping Ryoko. Her tranquil state of sleep was shifted. Her face was wrenched in distress. Aching memories, have been known to find us during our lightest times, which is perhaps, why they often manifest themselves while we sleep, when we have no control.  
The screams of victims surrounded her like a whirlpool. The awful agonizing sounds stabbed deeply into her soul, like a poisoned knife. She was back again, to the days she had worked so hard to forget. Her eyes glowed menacingly red, in her fury of uncontrollable bloodlust. She summoned her powers and annihilated all in her path. The screaming was so loud.  
"Stop it!" she yelled, outside of her dream. But the visions continued, to their own accord. She clenched in a ball watching in horror as the images within her own head did not relent.  
The tall man with a darkened face stepped to her. She shyed away, recoiling from his advance. The altogether sounds of horror surrounding her drained any noticable words from his mouth. He only glared at her, with a gaze of utmost evil.  
'Kagato,' she forced the thought.  
She had wanted to be rid of any memory of that bastard, and had practiced so well at trying to forget. His mouth moved silently and he raised his arm, with a balled up fist, to bring it down upon her. She cried out in agony, while the blows continued.  
In another room of the house, just one other person could hear the drowned cries of the demon woman. Rustling just a bit, he sat up and listened harder at the odd noises.  
Back in Ryoko's world, nothing was safe. Kagato had raised his hand to strike her once again, before she finally complied, and lit her saber. Grimacing with unwillingness, she extended it forward, finishing the deed. Blood sprayed onto her hands, and all over her. She was sick with herself. The pain of killing hurt her far worse than any beating from her master. She fell to her knees and screamed in torment.  
"Noooo!" she awoke with a stinging sensation back to reality. In a state of terror, she gasped, feeling warm hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe the sobs that now racked her body.  
"Shhh." came the quiet voice she knew well. She found her breath, and slowed to a jagged pace. She was crying in un-controllable hysteria. All her pain, all her weakness, was surfacing. She would have held it if she could, but by now, it simply took her over.  
"It was- Jurai," She forced out, "And- and Kagato!" She broke back down into fits of tears. Tenchi moved closer, leaning against her back, and tenderly stroking her shoulders. He didn't know any other way to comfort her.  
"It's okay, Ryoko." He spoke mildly, "It wasn't your fault. It's in the past now. And Kagato is dead." She continued to shudder in anguish.  
"He may be dead. But things he did to me. Things he said! They'll never die! That time to me, will live forever. I can't forget it! No matter how hard I try!"  
Tenchi knew he couldn't do or say any more for her. He didn't have the weight of all those lives. He had killed once before, and only once. It had been Kagato. It seemed strange, the irony. He locked his arms around her gently. Head still down, she took up one of his hands and brought it to her cheek.  
"Your hands," She said, "They're so clean." She carresed it against her face, opening her eyes slightly to drop out another stream of tears.  
"Can't you see mine? How stained they are?" She winced as she said this, but her voice remained monotone.  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said, empathetically. They sat still for about a minute, and finally, she turned around to face him. Her amber eyes glistened brightly, but her pained expression was heavy.  
Blinking a few times, she leaned forward to hug him. Much to his shock, she didn't try to kiss him, or seduce him, or anything of the sort. She just grabbed him tightly, like a baby clinging to it's mother.  
"Tenchi," She whispered, "I want to thank you." She pulled him closer,  
"You are my reason for living. You believed in me; you believed I could be a good person, a better person."  
At this point her tears were creating a dark spot on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He only closed his eyes and felt the tremendous energy between them.  
He now saw, that she wanted more of him than just to be a lover. She had a deeper, more primal need; a friend. She needed a crying shoulder, a person to talk to. She was lonely. He understood now that this desire had been what she sought after with all of her existence; to be close to somebody.  
"No matter what, Ryoko" He whispered softly in her ear, "I'll never abandon you. And I'll always love you for who you are."  
She pulled away and her lip quivered. Fresh tears formed and flowed from her painstricken eyes. She curled up and set her head against his neck, wrapping her arms around him.  
Having Tenchi there, made the pain more bearable, and being able to find solace in somebody was a beautiful thing to her.  
If even for nothing but a friend, she had his solemn vow. Tenchi would be with her forever.  
"We'll be stars in the sky together, Tenchi, my only love."  
  
A/N part 2: Aw... wasn't that cute? You know what I just realized? I stole some phrases from this and have them in my other fics. If you don't tell, I won't. (I have some other T/R fics in the making. Stick around for them, please.) I read in a book that in Japan, it's said that when lovers die, they become stars in the sky beside eachother, to be with eachother for eternity, hence, the title. Kawaai, isn't it? Please leave a review before you go, and maybe you'll get some ramen. 


End file.
